Frozen Rain
by Whisper Tootle
Summary: o0AU.Squinoa0o Legend has it: Their love goes on until this very day. A young historian and an aspiring architect find each other and fall in love, only to find out that they were just a part of a scheme, an unfinished story that can tear them apart...


_**Frozen Rain**_  
by Midnight Cinderella  
------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: As much as you and I want to, we don't own Final Fantasy. (_Dang…right?:p_). Do they have stocks though??  
------------------------------------

**CHAPTER ONE: FAIRYTALE PRINCESS**

When I was a little girl, my Momma would always take this tear-shaped pendant out of her jewelry box before telling me my favorite bedtime story. The pendant is made out of diamond, encased in a circle of white gold, with tiny stars made out of ruby, emerald and sapphire perched on its crown.

It was love at first sight for me, for the moment I saw the pendant, I swore, at a very young age of five, that I've never seen anything so beautiful. Momma, pleased, promised to give me the pendant in time…and she did…

…right before she died.

The fairytale, as Momma always said, was about a princess who lived a long, long time ago. Her name is Leohna, and she is the most beautiful girl in the land. Being so, her father kept her away from the people, forbidding her to play under the sun or even have friends. Alone and lonely, Princess Leohna always sang to express her sadness. She prayed to Hyne every moment that she can, asking one simple request: a friend. Taking pity on one of her daughters, the Goddess was moved and immediately complied—she let Fate sent her favorite son, Oceanos, a lowly son of a farmer from the neighboring town.

Oceanos was drawn to the Palace, one day, while helping his father deliver rations of rice for the King. A lover of fine art and architecture, Oceanos eventually found himself lost within the winding halls, twists and turns of the enormous castle. On one of his turns, he momentarily heard a sweet, melodious voice, which eventually turned out to be Princess Leohna in her solitude. They became friends at first sight, and not long after, lovers…secret lovers…

…or that's what they thought.

One day, the cruel King suddenly sent out his servants to announce, both far and wide, that his only daughter would be marrying the Marquis of Deling; next in line to the influential Dukedom of Prie. Anguished by the thought of his love being taken away, Oceanos braved the night and possible traps in the Palace, just to see Leohna. However, our hero was ultimately captured, thrown in the dungeon just below Leohna's room.

Leohna fell ill, tormented by her unexpected engagement to an unknown man and, by Oceanos taken into prison by her father. Day after day, she grew even worse—her father continually refusing Oceanos' release.

Feeling her body weakening, Leohna prayed to Hyne once again, promising to exchange her life for Oceanos' safety. Two of the princess' ladies-in-waiting heard her plea, and now filled with sympathy, took courage to help Oceanos escape the prison.

Princess Leohna died, the moment Oceanos was taken to complete safety. It wasn't long when he discovered his beloved's death, and because of which, he tried to take his own life. However, because of Leohna's pact with the Goddess herself, no matter what he did, he couldn't seem to inflict any damage, not even the smallest scar. It was unfair. It was agonizing. Hyne was not very happy of the result.

Many, many years later, during the Sorceress' War, legend says that found in an ancient castle was the Frozen Rain—a tear-shaped pendant of unbelievable beauty, swaddled in between the sheets of what historians claim to be Princess Leohna's bed. Momma said that it symbolized hope for the separated lovers, their eternal love…which goes on up to this day.

…_up to this very day_…

------------------------------------  
The Start of A New Beginning [Author's Notes  
------------------------------------

Hi All!! FiNALLY, eh?

Okay, first comes first—**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**!! I know it's kinda short, but I really believe that it's a fitting prologue. This story is an AU-Romance/Fantasy/A little DRAMA, and I fervently hope it works out! It revolves around this piece…so please assimilate the contents of this page and stay TUNED! (BWahahahah! **:EVIL LAUGH**:)

For any comments and suggestions, even flames, please, FEEL FREE to review me! I'm a very understanding person…when I really put my mind on it!!!

A cupcake and a box of holiday truffles to the first person to review!!! Oooh YEaH! Sugah-overload! WOOOH!

See yah on the next chappie!!  
_Midnight Cinderella_


End file.
